Since its inception, fingerprint sensing technology has revolutionized identification and authentication processes. In most cases, a single fingerprint can be used to uniquely identify an individual in a manner that cannot be easily replicated or imitated. The ability to capture and store fingerprint image data in a digital file of minimal size has yielded immense benefits in fields such as law enforcement, forensics, and information security.
However, the widespread adoption of fingerprint sensing technology in a broad range of applications has faced a number of obstacles. Among these obstacles is the need for a separate and distinct apparatus for capturing a fingerprint image, which most consumer-grade computer systems do not contain. Incorporating a distinct component whose only function is to capture fingerprint image data into an otherwise multi-functional computer system is often not economical for consumers or computer manufacturers. Although low-cost fingerprint sensing devices do exist, consumers are often reluctant to purchase a separate accessory with such a limited application. Consequently, computer manufacturers typically do not incorporate such accessories as built-in components.
Additionally, such components are often impractical for use in systems that are designed to be of minimal size or weight. As handheld devices begin to take on a greater range of functionality and more widespread use, engineers and designers of such devices are constantly seeking ways to maximize sophistication and ease of use while minimizing size and cost. Typically, such devices only incorporate input/output components that are deemed to be essential to core functionality, e.g., a screen, a keyboard, and a limited set of buttons.
For these reasons, fingerprint-based authentication techniques have not replaced username and password authentication in the most common information security applications such as email, online banking, and social networking. Paradoxically, the growing amount of sensitive information Internet users are entrusting to remote computer systems has intensified the need for authentication procedures more reliable than password-based techniques.
The advent and widespread adoption of LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) technology provides an opportunity to address this need. LCD technology provides a low-cost and versatile means of incorporating both input and output functionality into a single discrete component. Touch-screen technology, which typically comprises a special layer within the LCD panel apparatus, enables system output to be displayed and user input to be taken on the same surface. LCD technology has replaced cathode ray tube (CRT) displays in virtually all computer systems due to its lower power consumption and physical space requirements. Additionally, the declining cost and increasing sophistication of LCD touch-screen displays have contributed to the growing popularity of handheld computing devices incorporating such displays.
An LCD display with built-in fingerprint sensing capability would thus lead to more widespread adoption of fingerprint-based authentication. However, one problem with simply integrating existing fingerprint sensing technology into LCD touch screens is hardware incompatibility. Most fingerprint sensors require a silicon circuit on which to mount the fingerprint sensing components, whether they are resistive, capacitive, thermal, or optical. Incorporating such a circuit into an LCD display would require significant and costly modifications to the design and production processes of such displays. However, a fingerprint sensing system comprising a mechanism and components that can easily be incorporated into existing LCD displays addresses this problem.
As will be seen, the present invention provides such a system in an elegant manner.
Throughout the description, similar reference numbers may be used to identify similar elements.